


Shopping Together

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Alec and Magnus decide to go shopping for a dinner they are putting on. They see things differently, but in the end they see what they have is much more then that. Plus small cuteness at the end. Sorry for the bad summary, but it's a cute one-shot.





	Shopping Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys...after seeing some pictures of the last couple of days of filming for the finale. I have to say there better be a Malec dance or ill be so peeved.

“Alexander, we could have just used my magic and got all this sent right into the apartment.” Magnus said as the two of them stood at a counter as he was inspecting a jar of organic pickles. 

“Oh…come one, Magnus. Where is your sense of adventure? We go shopping in markets all around the world. Whole foods is not any different.” Alec said as he picked up the jar of spicy mustard he needed. “Magnus, you were the one that wanted to have a family dinner, and as I remember as you told Izzy that it wasn’t going to be take out and we were going to cook actual food.”

“I know but I just would have…” Magnus started to say.

“With magic…” Alec moved his hands around trying to imitate Magnus.

Magnus tilted his head as he narrowed his eyes towards his boyfriend, grabbing on to the small cart and taking it out of Alec’s hands. He walked away from his boyfriend and turned the corner to leave Alec where he stood. Alec’s eyebrow was cocked as he watched Magnus disappear. Shaking his head, he gripped the mustard bottle and went in search of his boyfriend. 

It took Alec a few minutes to find Magnus, he was a few aisles over looking at the tall wine rack. He watched him for a few seconds as Magnus picked up a bottle to read the label, he made a face and slammed the bottle back on the rack. Picking up another bottle, he smiled. 

Alec walked up to him as he put the bottle in the cart and went to pick up another bottle. “Are you mad? I thought it would be funny to…you know.” He swished around his hands again.

Magnus’ face softened, and he turned to took at Alec. “I’m not mad, Alexander. I never shop like this, you know in a grocery store. This is very domestic and mundane. I just don’t have the time and patience to shop, it’s just easier with magic. I don’t want you to think that I use magic all the time.” He confessed as he looked up at Alec.

Alec wrapped his hand around Magnus’ forearm, giving it a small squeeze. “I don’t think that. Sometimes it’s good to get out and do mundane things. Next time we host the dinner party, we wouldn’t cook and snap something in from southeast Asia or France.” Alec smiled as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Magnus’ lips. 

“Oh my lord,” a older lady spoke beside them. Alec and Magnus leaned back from each other. They both looked over to the elderly women, both men went on edge wondering what the lady’s further comment was going to be. “Aren’t you two handsome men the cutest couple I have ever seen.”

Magnus looked at Alec, then back at the women with a small smile, “Thank you, my dear.”

Smiling up at both men, “Do not let each other go, love like what you two have doesn’t come around often. Doesn’t matter what body parts you have,” she smiled patting there over lapping hands that were placed on the cart. She walked past and stopped about a foot away to grab two bottles of white wine from the wine rack. She smiled one more time at the two of them before turning the corner to exit the aisle.

“Alright…come on handsome,” Magnus said. “Let’s get the rest of what we need for supper, we have to start preparing supper as soon as we get home.” Alec smiled as Magnus reached over to the rack of wine to grab 2 more bottles of wine. Alec’s eyebrows went up as he saw the three bottles that were in the cart. He had a feeling that tonight was going to be a huge success or a gigantic failure, but at least they have wine.


End file.
